1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a system and method of fabricating a composite item. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a system for auto lamination of a composite and its method of use.
2. Background
Composite items are typically fabricated from multiple layers or plies. These plies generally include a variety of materials such as carbon fiber, various other fibers, metal films or foils, and the like. In addition, the plies may be pre-impregnated (if fiber) or coated (if foil) with a resin and are often dispensed from a roll or spool. In roll form, the composite ply material is referred to as “tape” and may or may not include a backing layer. This backing generally prevents resin coated or pre-impregnated ply material (prepreg) from adhering to itself and aids in handling the tape as the tape is applied to the tool and the layup. The tape is applied to tool in a multitude of courses laid side by side to form a ply. The wider this tape is, the fewer the number of courses that need be applied. As such, using wider tape generally increases lay-down rates and speeds fabrication of the composite item. However, increasing the width of the tape increases the size and complexity of the tape cutting device.
In conventional lamination machines, the tape is cut at the beginning and end of each ply to match the profile of the ply being laid. Generally, the starting profile of a course does not match the end profile of the previously applied course. Therefore, conventional lamination machines are required to move away from the tool or mandrel to cut a new profile that matches the beginning of the next course. This procedure wastes time and composite material. In addition, cutting devices are the least reliable component of conventional laminating machines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for fabricating composite items that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.